1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a retractable truck utility bed cover and, in particular, to an apparatus for positioning, latching, and locking a retractable rolling security cover used to securely enclose (partially or fully) a truck utility bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Truck bed covers are known to protect a pickup truck bed enclosure and especially items placed therein. By securing a cover to the truck bed side rails, an enclosure is formed capable of protecting items against theft and exposure to rain, snow, and wind. The cover may sometimes provide an aerodynamic profile and, depending upon the overall shape and profile, enhance gasoline mileage.
Rollable or roll up covers have improved the pickup truck cover by providing a slidable, retractable, impervious cover positionable over the entire length of the bed. A rolling truck bed cover may be comprised of a plurality of elongated plastic or aluminum slats hinged together and disposed between a pair of parallel guide tracks, each securely clamped to opposite sides of the utility bed. One end of the retractable cover connected to a reel in a reel housing about which the cover can be rolled. The cover free end should be secured at or near the tailgate to prevent the unauthorized entrance and access into the utility truck bed enclosure formed by the cover.
The rolling truck bed cover for which this invention is used is comprised of a plurality of elongated rectangular slats hinged movably in a side by side array having arcuate male and female hinges along the longitudinal edges which interlock adjacent slats together providing an impervious surface in a closed position. Each slat is constructed of extruded aluminum and includes an elongated seal member in each arcuate slat hinge to protect against water entry. A slat end block constructed of molded plastic is placed at each end of the slat for contact with the guide tracks on both sides. Upper and lower plastic guide runners mounted in the guide tracks frictionally engage the lower surface of each slat and limit upward movement providing non metal contact to reduce or eliminate noise.
Lockable retractable truck bed covers are shown in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,921, issued to Champie, discloses a sliding cover for a truck bed which includes the use of a recessed paddle-handle lock to secure the cover to the tailgate. Champie discloses the paddle-handle lock which eliminates the need for the "T" handle rod lock generally used to latch components onto the sides of a pickup truck bed. Champie does not disclose or teach a device to lock the cover in an open, partially open, or otherwise to the sidewalls as well as the tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,206, issued to Adams, discloses a pickup truck cover system which includes a tailgate locking mechanism to lock the cover in the closed position. The locking mechanism employs a spring member to bias the engagement latch in an open position and a key member to secure the engagement latch and cover forming an impervious enclosure. Adams illustrates a conventional latch using a hook and cam portion which is pivotally connected to the rail for use in locking the cover to the side rail. Adams illustrates a hook portion with a latch member to engage a plate member mounted on the tailgate. Under such a teaching, the Adams locking mechanism requires multiple locking locations to secure the cover. The key system of the Adams device is complicated and dependent upon a latching mechanism that could be overcome with force.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,381, issued to Tamblyn et al. Dec. 26, 1989, shows a retractable truck bed cover that includes a conventional key actuated arm that fits into a slot on the tailgate, apparently a single locking point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,848, issued to Romano for a sliding cover assembly for open body trucks Sep. 16, 1986, shows a latch handle at the rear of the truck without discussion.
One of the drawbacks of all these devices is the fact that the manual actuation, which requires the operator to physically walk from one end of the bed to the other in order to secure closure, appears deficient. Actuation of the entire cover is awkward, time consuming, and cumbersome. Also, none of the bed covers discussed provide for intermediary positions where the cover can be secured so that the cover can be partially open. Finally, the cover locking mechanisms in most of these devices appear to be inadequate to securely prevent someone from easily overcoming the locking mechanism for unauthorized disclosure, reducing the security advantage of the device.
The instant invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a four point latch and lock system made operational from a single key operated location. The invention provides for locking the cover to each side rail guide track and two separate locations on the tailgate for optimum securement. The cover can also be positioned and secured to a number of intermediary positions between full open and complete closure. Most importantly, the closure can be operated from a single location by one person at the tailgate for full open, partial open, complete closure, and lock, using an actuating strap and a lock set handle.